Creencia malentendida
by Noblee
Summary: Al parecer, Alfred había olvidado que la creencia decía enamorar no cojer salvajemente. Regalo para HappyAyeSIr.


**Disclaimer**: Todo le pertenece a Hidekaz, excepto esta historia.

**Pairing**: Se puede leer como un US=UK, pero a juzgar por la actitud de Alfred sería algo como UKUS.

**Advertencia**: Ninguna xD

* * *

_Este pequeño fic se lo dedico a:  
_**HappyAyeSir**_. _

_Linda, espero que te guste.  
No quiero que tus sentimientos OTP, sigan lastimados jajaja_

* * *

**Creencia malentendida**

La creencia popular explica que un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos, porque en algún punto de la amistad, los sentimientos se transformarán y llegarán a enamorarse.

Ese no era el problema de Alfred, su mejor amigo, Arthur, era hombre. Pero considerando los tiempos actuales, tenía que aceptar que casi, casi era lo mismo.

Para empezar, siempre había malentendidos cuando salían a alguna parte. Si iban al cine, las jóvenes que esperaban en la fila, delante o atrás, cuchicheaban que los hombres lindos siempre eran gays. Que el supiera no era gay, su revista playboy del mes se lo decía. Y Arthur, ni hablar. Ese inglés era bien macho, gustaba de unicornios y hadas, pero a él le gustaban los superhéroes con los calzones por fuera. ¿Se entiende, cierto?

En fin, no podían salir juntos sin que terminaran en ese tipo de situaciones. Tantos años de eso, se conocieron cuando Alfred tenía 16 y Arthur 20. De eso 8 años. Todavía recordaba cuando salieron en grupo al cine y extrañamente todos dieron una excusa poco creíble para dejarlos solos. ¿En serio, _people_? ¡Que eran hombres! Sí, Arthur era apuesto y él no se quedaba atrás. Pero, interés sexual nunca hubo, hay o habrá. Es imposible.

Y ahí estaban, en un McDonalds comiendo agusto una hamburguesa, el inglés no, porque es malo y odia a Ronald. Pero como era su turno de escoger, era obvio que el restaurante de comida chatarra sería el primero en la lista. Afortunadamente las ensaladas eran decentes.

—Que linda pareja hacen —comentó una chica sentada a dos mesas.

— ¡Que envidia!

Alfred rió dando un sorbo a su refresco. Al parecer esos comentarios nunca acabarían. ¿De quién era el turno de negar? Ah, sí. De Arthur. _Go, Artie_. Pensó el americano. Era divertido ver las formas que se cargaba Arthur para terminar con esos comentarios. Pero algo pasó. Alfred dejó de beber.

¿Por qué Arthur no hacía nada?

Hizo una cuenta rápido. El viernes pasado salieron y él calló los rumores. Esta era la primera salida de la semana, por lo tanto era turno del inglés. Era como un acuerdo. Pero no, ahí seguía Arthur picando sin interés la lechuga.

—Eh…_Artie_? ¿No vas a…?

—No —contestó levantándose de la silla—. Estoy cansado de eso, si quieren pensar que tú y yo somos pareja, por mí está bien —agregó dirigiéndose a la salida del local.

Alfred se quedo callado. Y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Dio el último mordisco a su hamburguesa y salió rápidamente para alcanzar al inglés.

—A mí tampoco me molesta —comentó cuando lo alcanzó. Arthur rodó los ojos con fastidio y le dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda—. Después de todo, no hay interés sexual entre nosotros —rió. La creencia popular era una _loser_.

Siguieron caminando juntos hasta llegar a la estación del metro. Alfred vivía a 2 cuadras, pero siempre gustaba de acompañar a Arthur. Después de todo, era un héroe.

—_Bye, Artie_.

El inglés se quedó quieto observando serio a Alfred. Se acercó con determinación y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Claro que no hay interés sexual, digo ¿qué podrías saber **tú** del sexo gay? Pero no se te olvide que también está el interés…¿romántico? —dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad—. Nos vemos mañana, gordo —se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

¡Qué se muera _Superman_! Alfred parpadeó con rapidez sorprendido ante la acción del inglés. Pasó la lengua sobre sus labios, y pudo sentir cierto sabor a té. Empezó el camino hacia su casa con una de sus manos acariciando sus labios.

— ¿Romántico? —susurró entrando a su casa con una leve sonrisa.

Aquello no sonaba tan mal.

Al parecer, Alfred había olvidado que la creencia decía _enamorar_ no _cojer salvajemente_.

* * *

**Notas**:

**HappyAyeSir** espero que te haya gustado :D  
Y a todo los demás lectores, si llegaron hasta aquí…ojala les haya gustado  
Se cuidan :3  
Ciao~

¿_Review_?


End file.
